


Omega Specialist

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of), Age Difference, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Professional, Dildos, Doctor Castiel, Doctor/Patient, Fingering, I was torn on how to tag this one for so many reasons, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Objectification, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Examination, Prostate Stimulation, Small Penis, Speculum, Teen Dean, Virgin Dean, hole stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: All Omegas were required by law to be checked by an Omega specialist within a month of presenting. His Dad hadn’t even waited two weeks before making an appointment.





	Omega Specialist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> This...got away from me if I'm honest. I figured it would be 2-3k max but no...I got lost in details and it ended up 5k.
> 
> Ooops.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I completely ignored the actual timeline for where Supernatural was set in time. I bumped it up as you can no doubt tell from the technology.

Dean flushed in embarrassment when his Dad frowned at him. He squirmed in the passenger seat as his Dad drove him to an Omega specialist. “I can’t take an Omega hunting. I can’t train one to be a hunter.” Dean watched his Dad turn back to the road and twisted his hands on his lap. The instant he’d presented and his Dad had realized he was an Omega there had been extreme disappointment on his face. “It isn’t right.”

Society taught that Omegas were soft, weak and needed an Alpha to take charge of them. They couldn’t make their own choices; an Alpha or a guardian had to do that.

He looked out of the window and tried not to think about the appointment he was being driven to. All Omegas were required by law to be checked by an Omega specialist within a month of presenting. His Dad hadn’t even waited two weeks before making an appointment.

As a teenager Dean was still in the right age group for presenting. He had hoped that meant he was simply a Beta. Sam had been a very early presenter and their Dad had been very proud when Sam had turned out to be an Alpha. Dean wished his Dad had felt the same way about his presentation but that didn't seem to be the case.

“The Omega specialist will make sure everything is fine, that you’re a healthy and fertile Omega, before adding you to the Omega registry.” His Dad’s voice almost caused him to flinch when the silence in the Impala was broken. “We’ll get you birth control and Omega supplements.”

“What about hunting?”

“I can’t take you on hunts, Dean.” His Dad’s voice was frustrated, “You’ll have to stay back in the room and take care of Sam until I can find you a good, strong Alpha to claim you. The kind of attention a young Omega would attract…” he trailed off in annoyance.

Dean’s eyes clenched shut and he fought to control his breathing. He didn’t _want_ an Alpha. He wanted to be a Beta or an Alpha instead of a _breakable Omega._ If he was anything but an Omega he could continue helping his Dad, hunting and being independent.

“This Omega specialist was highly recommended. He’s a Beta and very professional. You won’t have to worry about him taking advantage of you.”

They pulled into a parking spot, the engine turned off and Dean reluctantly climbed out of the passenger seat. He trudged after his Dad, heart pounding and stomach in knots. “Dad I don’t want—”

“The law requires that you be examined and registered, Dean. I can’t risk them taking both you _and_ Sam away because I didn’t follow the law.” Dean dropped down into a chair in the waiting room while his Dad checked in. He hoped the wait time was ridiculously long like the last time he’d gone to the doctor.

It wasn’t five minutes that they were calling his name.

“You allow that doctor to examine you, Dean. I don’t want to hear that you caused any problems. This is for your health just as much as it is the law.”

A friendly Beta lead him down a long hallway, weighed and measured him, before he was guided into a room. There was a table and a chair with stirrups. His cunt clenched down knowing from health class exactly what that chair was for.

The nurse handed him a thin gown, “Remove all of your clothes and put this on.” Then the Beta calmly sat down on a chair, focused on a computer and started typing. Dean blinked, glanced around for some kind of privacy and finding none reluctantly started removing his clothes. He kept his boxers on until he’d pulled the gown on and then he removed them.

With nothing else to do he sat down on the padded table that was similar to a typical doctor’s office only it seemed wider.

His hands shook, his heart pounded but Dean kept his focus on the nurse still typing. “When did you present?”

“January 30th.”

“Have you been knotted before?”

“No!” the protest burst out of him before he could stop it and had the Beta arching a brow. “Of course not.”

“You’re a newly presented Omega. It wouldn’t be unusual for an Alpha to have knotted you already. Guardians sometimes hire an Alpha to fuck and knot their Omega charge during Heats until the unmated Omega is claimed to lessen the pain of the Omega’s Heat.” The Beta typed in the information regardless, “Have you taken any suppressants? Any medications designed for Omegas?”

“No and no.”

“Have you taken any medication today?”

“No.”

“Do you have any allergies?”

“Umm…” Dean tried to think of something, “I don’t think so.”

“Okay.”

The Beta moved over to him to take his blood pressure, his temperature and vitals. “Everything looks good. We’ll need a blood, urine, semen and slick sample before you leave.” Another nurse came into the room. Dean didn’t flinch when they took his blood, “After Dr. Novak finishes his examine you’ll need to pee in the sample cup. The doctor will get the slick and semen samples while he’s checking you over.”

Both nurses left and Dean stared around the room, absently rubbing his arm where a bandage now resided.

It took ten minutes before the door opened and an older Beta came into the room with a tray of metal instruments along with a large, black object Dean only caught a brief look at. The man had kind blue eyes with laugh lines at the corners, dark hair and handsome features. Dean took in the white lab coat and realized _this_ must be the doctor.

“Hello, Dean.” And a deep voice. Dean stared. “I’m Dr. Castiel Novak. I see you’re a newly presented Omega and you’re here for your mandatory check-up.”

Dr. Novak glanced over the information the nurse had typed in, nodding to himself and looked back at Dean.

“I’ll need you to get into the chair and we’ll have a look to make sure everything is working correctly. I need to make sure you’ve developed internally and that everything is, basically, in working order.”

Dean’s legs were unsteady as he hopped off the table, stumbling a bit, before moving towards the chair. He hesitated, wanting to refuse, but his Dad’s words came back and Dean settled down.

Dr. Novak moved over, attached the straps around his ankles and moved each leg stirrup to the side until they clicked so Dean’s legs were spread wide. “There we go.” Dean’s gown was hitched up exposing him completely and his face flushed. “Your penis and balls are right below average for an Omega male. One inch long, a little smaller than the average two inches for an Omega male penis, and about quarter sized balls. Hairless, as expected, for an Omega male.”

The information was added to his file.

Gloves were snapped on and Dean laid back, staring at the ceiling, as Dr. Novak moved between his legs and two fingers pressed against his tight, untouched cunt. “I’m going to stimulate you with Alpha pheromones. It should cause your body to start producing more slick then the amount that typically always coats the inside of an Omega’s cunt.”

The hands retreated and suddenly Dean smelled _aroused Alpha_. It had his gut and cunt tightening as a shock of anticipation started to build in the back of his mind. His cheeks heated in embarrassment at the very obvious sign that he was an Omega.

As he shifted Dean could feel his cheeks sliding together when slick started to leak out and his cunt loosened at his arousal. “Good. That’s good. Very quick response.” More notes jotted down, “I’m going to loosen your cunt now.”

The fingers were back, rubbing against his clenching cunt, before one entered and Dean gasped, fingers curling and breathing catching in his chest, at the feeling of something inside of him. Dr. Novak’s finger crooked and pumped before a second was worked inside causing Dean to whine lowly.

“Responsive.” Dr. Novak commented still scissoring and twisting his fingers. “And let’s see…” his fingers moved around and then pleasure shot through Dean unexpectedly. He jerked, cunt clenching, as a moan escaped. The fingers kept moving against that spot as Dean whined and jerked, pushing into the doctor’s fingers instinctively. He could feel his body producing even more slick at the stimulation. “Yes. Good.”

Another finger was added and Dean’s mouth fell open.

“I have to loosen you up for the speculum and then the knotting implement, it’s basically a dildo used for medical purposes, to see if your reflex to a knot works and to gage your responsiveness.”

Dr. Novak’s fingers continued to twist, scissor and pump until a sound of approval escaped the older man. Dean could feel pleasure rushing through him and he couldn’t hold back the sounds ripping from him.

“Very vocal. Your future Alpha will greatly appreciate that. That will be important if your father wants to place you on the online Omega registry for Alphas.”

The fingers slipped free and Dean’s cunt tightened in response as he panted in the chair. Dr. Novak pushed away before he came back with several vials.

“I’m going to collect a sample of your slick.” Dean could feel fingers pressing and something pressing inside of him. “That’s good. You’re doing very well, Dean. Most young Omegas often end up a bit hysterical the first time they’re examined.”

The vials were set on a counter and Dean could see something clear filling them. _My slick_ he realized. His gut twisted and he looked away as the doctor moved back.

“Now I’m going to use the speculum to open your cunt further to check your inner walls and the gland that produces your slick. This will ache since you’ve never been knotted and your cunt has been untouched since today.”

Something cold and metal pressed into his cunt causing Dean to flinch and attempt to close his legs but the straps and stirrups kept him spread wide. He hated being so exposed and the clinical manner he was being handled.

His Dad had said this doctor was _very_ professional and when he’d stood Dean hadn’t seen a single hint of arousal. In fact the older man was very obviously completely soft.

Slowly his cunt started to ache as the instrument, the _speculum_ , started to spread him wide open. Dean’s breathing hitched and he winced as it kept spreading him wider and wider. “Ow.”

“Unfortunately there is nothing to be done for that. You’re a new Omega and as a teenager you’re still rather small especially with being an Omega but I need to be able to thoroughly examine you and a speculum gives me a better view of your channel.”

It kept going and Dean felt tears prick his eyes as he breathed raggedly. His hands curled into fists and he gritted his teeth.

“There we go.”

Dean could feel the doctor probing inside of him, touching and pressing, as the older man mumbled observations to himself.

“Inner walls healthy, no damage, the area where your gland is located looks great.” A sudden wave of pure pleasure shot through him, “Sensitive. Quick response to stimulation.”

Dr. Novak continued to make comments, touching and then a sharp pinch had Dean jerking.

“Just taking a sample, Dean, nothing to worry about.”

Dean would like to argue that. Whatever that was had _hurt_ and he didn’t want that again. He breathed a sigh of relief when the speculum was removed and his poor, aching cunt was no longer being stretched wide open.

“Good gape, too.” The doctor murmured. “You loosened up enough without difficulty, plenty of slick production and a very healthy channel.” He moved back and Dean heard the gloves being removed. Then the sound of typing started up. He wanted to close his legs, cover up and not look anyone in the eye ever again.

He closed his eyes, focused on slowing his breathing and tried not to hate himself for being an Omega. But both of those were far too hard to do at the moment.

“Alright. I need to lower the table and then I’m going to need you to climb up in the typical presentation pose for an Omega. I need to check the function of your inner muscles and their reaction to a knot.”

“You’re a Beta.” Dean immediately protested. He didn’t want anyone knotting him. If an Alpha came into the room he was going to make a run for it following the doctor’s orders be dammed.

Dr. Novak chuckled, “Yes I am and a happily mated Beta at that.” He showed his wedding ring, “But I still need to check the reflex and all doctors use a knotting dildo in the shape, size and width of an Alpha penis. Now up on the table. Knees apart, back bowed and you can rest your chin on your forearms.”

Dean shook as his legs were freed and Dr. Novak offered a hand to help him down. His fingers clenched reflexively around the older man’s. Fear at being in such a pose filled him and he couldn’t calm his racing heart to save his life.

He knew this reflex was checked but somehow he hadn’t remembered this in his health class. It was with a shaking body that he was helped up onto the lowered table, large hands guiding him into the position Dr. Novak had described and then his gown was being hitched so his cunt was bared to the Beta.

“Good pose. This is the most common one for an Omega to assume when being mounted.” Dr. Novak lectured as he went back to his tray and came back with the large black object Dean hadn’t gotten a good look at.

This close he could see a long cock shaped toy.

“It’s designed for an insertable twelve inches, an average thickness of an Alpha penis and the knot will stimulate a full adult Alpha male knot.” Dr. Novak explained, “This particular toy measures the responsiveness of your inner muscles, how they milk the knot and latch down to keep it firmly locked inside.”

A round, blunt end of the dildo pushed against his loosened cunt and started to push inside. Dean shoved his face against his arms, breathing erratic and body tense. He could feel how the toy spread his cunt, filling him slowly, until the large base was pressed up against his ass.

Dr. Novak’s warm hand reached under to press against his belly, “It’s normal for this size to be felt against an Omega’s stomach since you’re still young.” The hand disappeared and Dr. Novak’s hand braced on his thigh. “I’m going to start the knotting feature now. The toy will remain knotted inside of you for twenty minutes to monitor your body’s response and to make sure there are no complications.”

There was a low humming sound and then it felt like his insides were being split open. The _knot_ started to expand, pushing against his inner walls, as Dean panted and whined lowly. He could practically feel how his insides flooded with slick and his cunt clenched down viciously in response to the increasingly bigger knot.

Dean whined lowly, cock aching and body practically thrumming, as the toy vibrated slightly and the knot remained large inside of him. He could feel the way his cunt was rhythmically squeezing down on the fake knot.

“Looking good.” Dr. Novak’s voice seemed to come from far away as Dean’s legs shook and his breathing remained very unsteady. He felt stuffed full, on the edge and his mind drifted hazily at the feeling of being knotted.

The doctor moved around, shined a light in each eye and looked at him.

“Very good, Dean. You’re responding exactly as an Omega should to being full and caught on a knot. How do you feel?”

“Full.” Dean’s voice sounded off to his own ears but he couldn’t focus much beyond the feeling of being knotted. His instincts, the ones he’d first noticed when he’d presented, were practically purring at the sensation. “Warm.”

“Great.” Dr. Novak smiled at him and stepped away, “Those are very common feelings. If I had stimulated the toy thrusting into you and then knotting you it is very likely you would have come when it knotted you. Most Omegas orgasm on a knot after an Alpha has had sex with them.”

Dean’s breathing shuddered out and he felt hyper aware as his ass remained raised in the air, full of a knotting dildo that occasionally vibrated.

“A real Alpha would feel different but this is very close to the stimulation of a real knot minus the ejaculation you would experience and of course Alphas very on how they act during a knotting.” He moved away and set back down in front of the computer. Dean could hear more typing and occasional hums of approval. “Your body is responding beautifully. You appear to be a very healthy, responsive and receptive young Omega.”

Dean wasn’t sure how long he maintained the position, how long the toy was knotted inside of him as the doctor came back over with a vial.

A warm, gloved hand reached under and the end of the vial pressed against his aching cock. “Just need one more sample from you, Dean.” It didn’t take much stimulation as the toy inside of him started to vibrate almost violently. Dean gasped, body tensing and cheeks flushing.

Something inside of him coiled tightly, warm and tingling, before pleasure seemed to surge through his entire body. Dean whined lowly, cunt clamping down viciously, as Dr. Novak thanked him and the toy stopped vibrating. The vial was pulled away and set with the vials of slick.

“That’s good. You’ve done very good. We always check but you should come back sterile like the majority of Omega males but every so often there is a rare case.” the sound of the toy humming barely caught his attention as the knot shrunk and Dr. Novak eased the thick dildo out of him. Dean whimpered as it dragged across his sensitive rim and once it was free he felt achingly empty. “No damage. Plenty of slick,” Dean could feel it leaking out of his gaping cunt, “And according to the readings your knotting reflex is perfect and very strong.”

Dean blinked blurrily at the wall, mouth slack and body warm.

“We have a plug you can use so you don’t have to worry about the mess. It comes with your appointment.” Dr. Novak picked another metal object, large and round as it tapered off. “We use metal plugs so this might be a bit cool.”

It was cold and Dean jerked when it pushed against his cunt. Dr. Novak popped it past his rim, sinking it into his cunt, until the furrowed end caught on his rim and it settled in place. Dean could feel where it kept him spread open and full.

“There we go. Now I need you to pee in this cup, we need a urine sample, and after a quick look at your internal organs you’ll be able to get dressed.”

Dean’s legs were even more shaky as Dr. Novak helped him down and handed him a cup. He took a seat in front of the computer and Dean stared at him.

“Oh. The bathroom is right through there.” He pointed at a door Dean hadn’t even noticed when he’d first come into the room. “Please try not to make a mess. You don’t want the nurses upset at me, do you?” there was a small, teasing smile on the handsome face but Dean didn’t care.

He slowly made his way into the solid white bathroom, shut the door and focused on trying to pee in the cup. It took him awhile but soon enough he was filling the sample container and twisting the lid back on.

Methodically, mind distant, he cleaned himself up with the towels as the slick from earlier was wiped away. Dean washed his hands, grabbed the cup and stepped out to hand it to the doctor who thanked him. The first thing he noticed was that a machine had been pulled next to the bed. “Remove your gown, it’ll be easier and climb up on the table. On your back, Dean.”

The gown ended up on a chair, it wasn’t as though the doctor hadn’t seen everything anyway at this point, as Dean slowly laid down. He stared at the ceiling and jolted when something cold was squirted onto his stomach.

“Sorry for the lack of warning.” The device turned on and then something was moving over his lower belly. “There we go.” Dr. Novak was staring at something on the screen, moving the device around on Dean’s stomach, as he hummed in approval. “Everything is looking good. Your womb and the channel to give birth appear to have been properly developed. Nothing looks out of place. A very typical scan for a newly presented Omega male.”

It lasted for several more minutes, Dr. Novak constantly moving the device and pressing buttons, until he set it aside. “You can go wash that off and put your clothes back on.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled and grabbed his clothes, slipped into the bathroom and after washing the gel off he dressed in record time. Everything felt off, different, even when he was back in his regular clothing and no longer wearing the gown.

He knew what it felt like to be knotted even if it was a toy and his cunt was currently full of a metal plug that was impossible to ignore. They had talked about it in health class in the distant way teachers talked about things but having everything he’d learned actually happening to him was…shocking.

“Dean? Are you ok in there?”

Dean took a deep breath, shoved his nerves to the side and stepped back out of the bathroom. He noticed the vials were gone and Dr. Novak was waiting patiently by the door. There wasn’t a hint of arousal from the man or a sign of it despite every single aspect of the exam leaving Dean exposed.

“Your father will be in shortly. Since you’re both underage and an Omega I always have the guardian in the room when discussing the results. Don’t worry. I won’t go into any technical or medical terms.”

A knock on the door was the only alert before it was swinging open and a nurse was leading his Dad inside. “I hope everything went well and Dean was behaved.”

“Your son was one of my better Omega patients, Mr. Winchester.” Dr. Novak held out a hand, “My name is Dr. Castiel Novak.”

“John Winchester.”

“You have a very well-behaved boy and, from initial testing, a very healthy Omega son who you should have no problem mating off to an Alpha.” His Dad took a seat in the chair the doctor waved him to and Dean stood standing awkwardly as Dr. Novak took his own seat. “We’ll have results on his blood, urine, semen and slick as well as fertility soon enough. Newly presented Omega results are always given priority.”

“He doesn’t have any complications? Everything is normal for…an Omega?”

“Yes. Everything looked well developed, nothing seemed out of place and he responded to each test as a healthy Omega male is expected.” Dr. Novak glanced at the screen and looked back, “Now I ask all guardians for newly presented Omegas but would you like him to be placed on the Omega registry made available to the public as an unmated, unclaimed Omega so interested Alphas can get into contact you about him?”

Dean held his breath hoping, desperately hoping, his Dad said no. “Is this separate from the mandatory Omega registry?”

“It is. This one is specifically for Alphas looking for their first Omega or an additional Omega as some Alphas have the means to claim multiple Omegas. We take a picture of him and it goes up on the registry along with his age, basic details and his fertility score. It enables Alphas to contact the unmated Omega’s doctor, we run a background check and then contact the guardian to arrange a meeting. If you find the Alpha satisfactory they can claim your son, he’ll be removed from the list and marked in the Omega registry as claimed.” Dr. Novak pulled open a drawer and handed over a pamphlet, “It helps save time searching for an Alpha and every guardian I have spoken to who has used the service has mated their Omega child within months unless you already have someone in mind.”

Dean clenched his hands into fists and looked away, staring at the wall, as they spoke about him like the Omega he was. As though he needed to be handled by an Alpha, as though he couldn’t make his own choices.

“Of course. I was worried about finding him an Alpha but if the service is that successful what do I have to lose?” his Dad signed several papers, answering Dr. Novak’s questions, as Dean fought every impulse not to run out of the door. He listened to all of the details that would go onto his _Omega profile_. “Dean. Come over here, son. Your doctor needs a good picture for the registry.”

He stiffly walked over to them, stood up against the wall and forced his face into a relaxed expression even when he was freaking out inside. “If I could have a pleasant smile, Dean. That’s good.” the camera flashed several times, “Thank you, Dean.”

“I’ll have those results to you as soon as possible, Mr. Winchester. I also have a list of numbers for approved organizations that can put you in contact with an Alpha to knot your son during his Heats until you find an Alpha for him.”

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do for him during his Heats.” Dean watched as his dad was handed another pamphlet but this one was full of contacts for Alphas. “I hope I’ll find an Alpha quickly but I know Omegas go into their first Heat a month after they present.”

“All of these organizations are highly recommended and will provide you with information about any Alphas you might want to hire. They even have a collar you can place on Dean to prevent any accidental claim bites that locks so it can’t be removed.”

Dean watched his Dad nod, gripping the pamphlets, as Dean’s gut clenched at the words. He was less than two weeks from a month since he’d presented.

Dr. Novak stood, shook his Dad’s hand again and offered Dean a small smile. “It was nice meeting you, Dean. Mr. Winchester I’ll contact you with his results and the instant we have an interested Alpha who checks out.”

“Thank you, Dr. Novak. I’m glad to see you are as professional and efficient as I was told.” Both moved towards the door, “Come on, Dean. It’s time to go.” He mechanically walked towards the door, numb and confused, as they moved towards the exit and his Dad led him to the Impala.

“You’re not…really going to meet with any of those Alphas, are you?” Dean’s voice shook and his breathing was uneven as he settled into the seat. The Impala roared to life but the sound wasn’t comforting as it usually was to him.

His Dad paused and looked over, “It is healthier for an Omega to be bonded with an Alpha. Heats are more intense and painful for an unmated Omega.” He started to reverse and leave the parking lot, “And I’ve seen what monsters will do to an Omega, Dean. Shifters and werewolves especially. They’ll bite them, knot them and turn them into a pack bitch. Neither of us wants that and my job is bound to bring you into contact with them.”

“But Dad—”

“Your Mom wouldn’t want me to risk you like that. She would want you to have a nice, strong Alpha to keep you safe and give you a _home_. An Omega isn’t meant to be a hunter, an Omega isn’t meant for violence. They are meant for Alphas and to provide a home for their family.”

“I take care of Sam!”

“Yes, you do but that isn’t the same. It isn’t safe for you to be around a hunter and your scent is bound to attract all kinds of monsters and Alphas looking to knot a young, fertile Omega.”

Dean clenched his jaw and turned away, staring out of the window and hating his orientation. He wanted to be a Beta or an Alpha like his Dad. He didn’t want to be an _Omega_. He didn’t want to lose what was left of his family and have to please some strange Alpha.

He hoped his tests came back as infertile.

But those hopes were dashed and turned to ash when his Dad got off the phone with a relieved expression on his face. “Good news, Dean. Dr. Novak says everything came back perfect and your fertility score was in the highest bracket. You’ll be up on that registry tonight and hopefully we’ll have an Alpha for you soon. We can go get your birth control in time for your first Heat.”

Dean didn’t say anything.

“And I’ve spoken to one of the organizations that Dr. Novak recommended. I have an experienced, older Alpha all set up to spend your first Heat with you so you won’t have to suffer through it without an Alpha. The Alpha is highly recommended for young, virgin Omegas and he is very experienced. You’ll be in good hands. Older Alphas always have a better idea of how to handle an inexperienced Omega.”

Dean turned and walked away, into the bathroom locking the door, before he sunk down against the wall and pressed his face against his knees. Tears started to dampen his jeans as he tried to stifle the sobs threatening to escape.

He didn’t want to be on a registry or have an Alpha help him through his Heat.

He wanted to stay with Dad and Sam.

He didn’t want an Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is another submitted prompt filled! The prompter wanted a newly presented Dean being taken in for an Omega exam by John with a very professional behaving Dr. Castiel. I desperately HOPE this was what you, the prompter, were wanting (let me know what you ended up thinking of my attempt at your prompt...I'm a bit curious). You didn't specify what you meant by "treat him like the omega he is" so I kind of guessed? 
> 
> In this I was trying to think of things that might be examined for a newly presented Omega. I wasn't sure on Dean's age so I left it ambiguous. I also dragged in a few ABO world ideas to flesh this out a bit.
> 
> I hope both the prompter and those who gave this a shot enjoyed it! This was a bit different but I had fun trying to create exams that Dr. Novak needed to conduct.


End file.
